Technical Field
The disclosure relates to display devices, and in particular to display devices that include a light-emitting component surrounded by a protection layer.
Description of the Related Art
As digital technology develops, display devices are becoming more widely used in our society. For example, display devices have been applied in modern information and communication devices such as televisions, notebooks, computers, mobile phones, and smartphones. In addition, each generation of display devices has been developed to be thinner, lighter, smaller, and more fashionable than the previous generation.
Among the various types of display devices, light-emitting diode (LED) display devices are gaining in popularity, since LEDs have such advantages as high efficiency and a long life span.
However, existing LED display devices have not been satisfactory in every respect.